Archdemon Lucifer
Archdemon Lucifer is a bird like being that was among the first–of many creatures to come–from the darkest and deepest of pits of The Abyss. History Origins Within moments of Matt Final Orion God Form '''creating the Abyss, a much larger and more powerful Lucifer struck out against its grand-creator. Matt, being an arrogant son of a bitch, decided to shrink Lucifer for striking against what is essentially it's creator/grand-creator. His pride having been severely damaged, Lucifer swore vengeance against Matt and life itself, and set out to regain his lost power and size in order to bring about an Abyssal Ragnarök for the entire Gigaverse. Vacation to Normal World Once upon a time, a year before Jesus died, The Abyss somehow got tickets to Disneyland and took the entire family of Archdemons there. Lucifer was in his teenage years, so he was even more edgier than usual. (Gotta love those teenage years and how emotional they can get) After some heavy arguing and bargaining, Lucifer agreed to go. Unfortunately, this apparently caused all those horror movies you see these days cause archdemon presence in the Normal World is just fucking awful and basic people these days can't handle it. One such occurrence was Bird Box, which was a real event due to Lucifer being a big fucking bird demon monster who's power apparently overwhelms the mind on sight even if its just little feather people or whatever, so that whole debacle was fun to clean up. Mind you, none of the Abyss helped, so it took even longer. Those monsters that came from Lucifer's feathers had a small enough trace of gigaradiation that it drew people to insanity, which lead to death. We're not sure how this gigaradiation didn't outright kill the people but then again, we don't really know how Archdemon Lucifer works. During the vacation, Archdemon Lucifer had decided to stay in Japan for a while, often causing most of their monster myths and shit. As the vacation progressed, Lucifer began to really favor Japan and it's media, manga and anime. So much so, he decided to make his own manga under the penname of Kentaro Miura in 1988, and then a manga inspired by that in 1990. This manga was called Berserk. Unfortunately, that envious dick called Archdemon Leviathan called him a mega weeb, and thus Lucifer stopped working on it for a while, only now occasionally working on it and releasing new chapters every now and then. It was actually due to being called a mega weeb that prompted Lucifer to invade the Anime Universe to prove that he wasn't a mega weeb. Abyss Invasions Anime Wars To begin with, any of Lucifer's attempts of invasion into The Anime Universe was ultimately stopped by the barrier that is Fat Asuka. That is, until The 3rd Realm Ice Cream Truck passed by and Asuka ran her Fatass over there, thus leaving the pathway to the Anime Universe open. Though, this event did not leave Lucifer entirely unphased, having somehow been recorded to have said, "Uhhh," before walking right into the Anime Universe. However, there was yet another barrier Lucifer had yet to face: Saitama. Saitama had punched his way up the hierarchy of the invading Abyss forces, until all that was left was to find Lucifer. Not wanting to risk his own life, Lucifer escaped back to the Abyss before Saitama reached the area that Lucifer had been in. Knowing there was another strong being only strengthened Lucifer's resolve to bring about an Abyssal Ragnarök. Heaven Invasion Lucifer actually had a light part in participating in the Heaven Invasion, which is odd considering how invading heaven proper was on The Abyss' bucket list. I guess he had his own thing to do, maybe taking care of his cat Nibbleman. Anyway, the biggest part he played in the Heaven Invasion was completely destroying the Walled City, allowing Abyss forces to flow into the rest of Hell. Encountering the Void Seeking to recover a bit of his pride, Lucifer began an attack on an universe where he was likely to succeed in destroying it. However, halfway into the invasion, Archdemon Lucifer made contact with an unfamiliar being. The people of that universe called him, Zaz'Garod of The Void, as Zaz'Garod in that universe had been translated to "Forsaken Vanguard." Archdemon Lucifer not only came away from the battle against the creature heavily injured but intrigued by the power of the creature. Thus, Lucifer began searching for more leads on "The Void." The Birth of the Archdemons, Mammon and Asmodeus Uhhh Archdemon Lucifer got with a chick, she wasn't about it too much, but the archdemon had already impregnated her, and she soon gave birth to a very small Archdemon Mammon who grew into the size of a very tall man very quickly. Lucifer was all kinds of disappointed, but this disappointment was soon erased by the time he got back to the Abyss when he found that the newly birthed Asmodeus had been destroying planets that haven't been conquered by the Abyss. Lucifer was like "Man, I'm so proud." only five minutes later to say, "God, you're such an edgy little shit." Studying the Void In 2077 AD, he began proper study into the Void. This of course led to one terrible nightmare called Bloodborne. After stealing a time travel device from some doctor in his garage, Lucifer went to the moment when the void died and listened to it's death throes. Apparently he would have to train his stomach, through eating planets small ones first, then progress to the point where he could handle cannibalism as well when he would finally eat the rest of the Abyss-born Archdemons. Just for extra measure, he ate The Abyss too, which fucked him beyond belief into Ragnarök;Lucifer mode Abilities Abyss Breath A blast of Abyss essence. Much of his body begins to radiate a distinct bright blue, that is brightest in his feathers, following which, he "vomits" a dark cloud of abyss smoke, that is spewed toward the target. Lucifer then ignites the abyss smoke with astro fire. The astro fire then slowly turns into a focused, blue beam with overwhelming power, enough to slice through dwarf planets. Ragnarök;Lucifer Mode When Lucifer finally regains his true power, it's said he will go on a rampage across the Gigaverse eventually dying out when there are only two living beings left. Too bad he's too much of a pussy to actually do any of this. Abilities Avatars Any of his dropped feathers have a chance to become basically an avatar for the Archdemon, so basically his normal form. No idea what differentiates the avatars from each other yet, but it might have something to do with eye color, Joffrey hasn't got back to me on that which is weird cause he's usually good about getting back with good information pretty soon. Anyway... Galaxy Eating Due to his very large size, Ragnarök;Lucifer requires gigantic amounts of energy to sustain him. Thus, along with his goal of exterminating of the Gigaverse, eating galaxies furthers his progress and supplies him with energy. Gigaradiation Breath Having been rendered as physically blind, Ragnarök;Lucifer is able to expel clouds of gigaradiation without any disability. ''Original Author: Sonic Bralaunik''''' Category:Character Category:Evil Category:WIP Category:Villain